


Secret

by Jld71



Series: Secret [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam's been keeping a secret





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/gifts).



> Written for the prompt by darkmoore: Any, m/m, "I am done with being your dirty little secret"

"Tell him or we're over." Gabriel said between gritted teeth, eyes flashing in anger as he looked at Sam.

Sam stood, letting the words wash over him, feeling sick to his stomach. How could he make this right? He couldn't lose Gabriel but he was afraid of telling Dean that not only was he involved with someone but that some one was an angel. Not to mention the angel was male and Gabriel. the angel who had tormented them by killing Dean, repeatedly. This was bad. No, it was beyond bad, bordering on the apocalyptic know Dean's temper.

"Gabriel, please . . ." Sam started to say, only to be cut off by Gabriel.

"I'm done being your dirty little secret. Either tell him or I'm done." Gabriel said, eyes pleading with Sam to do something.

Sam crossed the distance between them, grabbing onto Gabriel to stop him from vanishing. "I need time." Sam said as he pulled the angel into an embrace.

Gabriel pulled away. "No, no more time. We've been together for months now. I don't want to sneak around anymore." Gabriel huffed at him.

A look of pain crossed Sam's face. He was torn between the love for his brother and the love for his angelic lover. He scrubbed his hands down his face. He knew he had to make a choice. The question was, what was it going to be?

Sam sighed and shook his head. He placed his hands on Gabriel's face, cupping it and leaned down to kiss him. "I love you." Sam murmured against the angels lips before letting him go and turning away from him. He pulled open his bedroom door and walked out into the hallway.

"Dean? Dean we need to talk. I have to tell you something." Sam called out as he went in search of his brother.


End file.
